


Le ragioni di Cenerentola

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [12]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Parodia, Yaoi, demenziale, meta-fic, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebbene, se l’intera corte aveva tirato un tacito sospiro di sollievo nel sapere finalmente sedotto l’erede designato, nessuno però era stato in grado di riconoscere la ragazza che lo aveva incantato: la misteriosa creatura si era dileguata dopo aver stampato sul volto del principe infoiato l’impronta tutt’altro che eterea della sua scarpetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le ragioni di Cenerentola

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE DELL’AUTRICE: Questa fanfiction sarebbe dedicata alla _carità_ , nobile virtù che presiede a gesti di misericordia e amore disinteressato nei confronti del prossimo… Io, naturalmente, ho reinterpretato questo valore secondo i miei comodi: a parte qualche vago spunto di riflessione, infatti, qui troverete soprattutto demenza ~~inutilmente fallocentrica~~ allo stato puro. XD  
>  Su _GUSH Magazine_ di Marzo è stato pubblicato un fumetto di otto pagine consistente in una parodia di Cenerentola, coi personaggi di **Tyrant** nei panni dei suoi protagonisti. Ho potuto far riferimento unicamente alle immagini, non essendone ancora uscita una traduzione, ma il mio seguito della storiella è venuto fuori dieci volte più strano, temo…  
>  Mi sono appoggiata alla versione della fiaba proposta dai fratelli Grimm, più che a quella dalla Takanaga o dalla Disney, e vi consiglierei di [rileggerla](http://www.grimmstories.com/it/grimm_fiabe/cenerentola) per poter cogliere le varie citazioni. Quanto a **Koi suru Boukun** , direi che c’è qualche vago spoiler per i volumi due e cinque.  
>  Che altro dire? Credo di avere uno stile troppo ‘pesante’ per rendere bene un racconto comico, ma spero di riuscire a strapparvi qualche sorriso comunque. ^^

La regola base sulla quale si fondava una servitù esemplare era che il compito primo di ogni domestico fosse compiacere al meglio il proprio padrone, ma da quando circostanze turbolente avevano sconvolto l’ordine nel palazzo reale, occuparsi del principe Tetsuhiro era divenuto un compito arduo anche per il più accomodante dei servitori.  
Il re suo padre, un uomo assennato in ansia per il futuro della propria discendenza, lo aveva infine obbligato a presenziare ad un fastoso ballo al quale avrebbero preso parte tutte le fanciulle più graziose del paese, con l’augurio che il maritarsi lo avrebbe distolto una volta per tutte dal suo costante appartarsi con stallieri, valletti e sguatteri vari; eppure la soluzione si stava rivelando più problematica del male: il fato aveva deciso d’imporre al giovane un giogo più pesante a cui sottomettersi di quello delle imposizioni familiari; la schiavitù della passione.  
Ebbene, se l’intera corte aveva tirato un tacito sospiro di sollievo nel sapere finalmente sedotto l’erede designato, nessuno però era stato in grado di riconoscere la ragazza che lo aveva incantato: la misteriosa creatura si era dileguata dopo aver stampato sul volto del principe infoiato l’impronta tutt’altro che eterea della sua scarpetta.  
Ma era mai possibile rintracciare una gentildonna stando solo alla forma della calzatura che indossava la fatidica notte? Se ne dubitava; eppure Tetsuhiro, categorico, aveva annunciato ai suoi nobili genitori che non avrebbe preso in sposa altri che lei.  
Se da un lato il sovrano si era pentito di non aver combinato un matrimonio aristocratico in tempi non sospetti, dall’altro neppure riusciva a risentirsi seriamente per la caparbietà del figlio: ad ogni modo avrebbe rispettato le sue volontà, quindi perché distoglierlo da tali intenzioni? L’idea di organizzare una festa per far sfilare davanti ai suoi occhi nuore possibilmente adatte era stata sua, alla fine.  
Che il ragazzo smettesse pure di lavarsi il viso affinché quel polveroso indizio non si cancellasse; che vagasse come un folle per i corridoi invocando la presenza dell’amata ancora senza nome: il re e i suoi dignitari avrebbero sfruttato qualunque mezzo avessero avuto a loro disposizione per agevolarlo nella ricerca e, se ve ne fosse stata la necessità, per trascinare l’ammaliatrice fino a lui.  
  
− Souichi-nii-san! − Kanako fece ingresso nella misera stanzetta quasi urlando: − L’intera città è in fermento: il principe Tetsuhiro è alla ricerca della sua fidanzata scomparsa!  
− Davvero? – domandò l’uomo senza interesse, esaminando una seggiola rotta: poteva ancora ripararla, oppure era destinata senza scampo alla voracità del camino? Non era un buon periodo per scialare in legna da ardere, e loro rischiavano seriamente di non passare l’ormai prossimo, gelido inverno…  
La sorellina gli si parò davanti con le mani rigide sui fianchi, una posa di sfida che sfiorava la prepotenza, e disse:  
− Non ricordi del ballo?  
Accigliandosi, Souichi smise di dare di martello.  
− Non abbiamo denaro da sprecare in festeggiamenti, lo sai.  
Kanako alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
− Non sto parlando di organizzarne uno, mi riferivo a quello a cui ho partecipato neppure una settimana fa. Tu eri contrario, − precisò, e a quella frase il fratello parve finalmente riesumare la sgradita memoria. – Il principe si è invaghito della donna che lo ha colpito per poi fuggire su un cavallo senza carrozza e senza scorta; la sta cercando come un matto per farne la sua sposa.  
− Buon per lui se la trova, ma non credo che questo migliorerà le condizioni di vita di noi disgraziati, − rispose l’altro, infastidito.  
− Sta prendendo le misure dei piedi di ogni singola abitante del regno, popolane comprese.  
Se la notizia aveva meravigliato Souichi, questi si diede decisamente da fare per nasconderlo.  
− E tu vorresti proporti? – le chiese trucemente, il suo sopracciglio che già danzava in preda ad un tic isterico.  
Kanako sorrise soave:  
− Non servirebbe, visto che so già chi è la ‘donna’ dietro la quale sospira il nostro bel principe: sei tu.  
Souichi impallidì per lo shock.  
− È assurdo: il sovrano desidera sopra ogni cosa assistere alla nascita dei suoi regali nipotini, prima di crepare…  
La ragazzina ridacchiò complice, sventolando frivola una mano:  
− Però lo sanno tutti che suo figlio preferisce la compagnia dei giovanotti. Ecco perché, scusa il gioco di parole, gli sei rimasto così _impresso_...  
− Le perversioni altrui non mi riguardano, − balbettò il più anziano deglutendo. – Torna alle tue faccende, Kanako, e non parliamo più di questa storia. E poi ti sorprendi se non mi va giù che frequenti certi ambienti…  
− Ma non capisci? – esclamò lei. − Se il principe ti prendesse con sé, tutti i nostri problemi economici svanirebbero! – Roteando il braccio circoscrisse, senza grande sforzo, l’intero atrio: − Casa nostra cade a pezzi e madama Matsuda non potrà aiutarci per sempre, lo sai anche tu: deve iniziare a mettere da parte qualcosa per la vecchiaia; lo ha già detto e neppure troppo velatamente. Quanto ai nostri vestiti, tra un po’ non avremo più neppure i soldi per comprare delle pezze e rattopparli, − enfatizzò la propria tesi strattonando gli stracci che la vestivano. − Non sono molti, i lavori che una ragazza può svolgere senza compromettersi, − riattaccò gemendo. – E nessuno vuole più assumere _te_ , giù al paese, perché litighi con chiunque ti capiti a tiro.  
− Miyoshi mi ha palpato il sedere mentre ero distratto: meritava di essere preso a pugni, − si difese il maggiore, riferendosi al proprietario di una bottega dov’era stato apprendista qualche anno prima, ma Kanako lo ignorò.  
− Lo hai detto tu stesso: il re vuol vedere la dinastia progredire. Quando si spargerà la voce che non puoi dare un erede alla casata sarai libero, ma intanto avremo messo da parte abbastanza per ricostruirci una vita altrove.  
− Non ti facevo così venale… − fu l’unica, debole protesta di Souichi, che ben sapeva quanto avesse ragione.  
− Nessuno lo capirà mai e, dato che il principe ama gli uomini, di sicuro ci perdonerà questo piccolo sotterfugio. Pare ovvio che neppure lui sia molto propenso a piegarsi a certe responsabilità signorili, – concluse la sorella.  
Souichi immaginò la propria testa decapitata che rotolava in un cesto ed ingoiò una rispostaccia: non era così sicuro che un nobile avrebbe acconsentito allegramente a quella messinscena e li avrebbe riempiti fiduciosamente di quattrini soltanto per guadagnare qualche mese di svago omosessuale.  
D’altro canto, il tetto di legno marcio che rischiava di sfondarsi era un pericolo ancora più tangibile ed imminente di un patibolo.  
La quattordicenne lo scrutava con grandi occhi imploranti, come a rimarcare il fatto che il loro avvenire dipendeva ormai esclusivamente da lui, un mezzo scapestrato con la tendenza a diventare riottoso quand’era ubriaco.  
− Ti comunico che mi sono mi sono già sbarazzato dell’abito che portavo al ballo, − mormorò meditabondo, e a quel punto Kanako capì di aver vinto.  
  
La materializzazione di una fata (maschio) nella tua cucina tra nubi di fumo scintillante poteva rappresentare un valido spunto di riflessione sulla pazzia, ma essere circondato da un gruppo di comari impegnate ad agghindarti ti scaraventava direttamente su quella via senza scampo alcuno: come fosse riuscito a Kanako di corrompere le vicine rimaneva ancora da scoprire, ma Souichi sentiva di aver esaurito qualsiasi sentimento d’indulgenza benevola le avesse riservato in precedenza.  
− Evitiamo i corpetti attillati: non ha seno, − sentenziò una delle donne, le dita grinzose serrate a coppa che ghermivano il suo petto, esaminando rotondità ben diverse da quelle che sarebbero dovute appartenere ad una fanciulla.  
“Scusa tanto!” pensò Souichi rabbrividendo, ritraendosi al suo tocco che, se la palpeggiatrice non fosse stata sulla sessantina, avrebbe sospettato essere intenzionalmente lascivo.  
− Forse un’imbottitura farebbe al caso nostro… − fu proposto.  
Intercettando lo sguardo atterrito del fratello, Kanako suggerì placidamente:  
− Alcune rouches saranno sufficienti per simulare un po’ di volume.  
− Un abito scollato sulla schiena dovrebbe stargli bene, però, − disse subito dopo, con entusiasmo quasi infantile, una ragazzina che doveva avere pressappoco la sua età.  
− Ma che abbia la gonna svasata: i fianchi sono già troppo stretti, − insistette la solita vecchina puntigliosa.  
− E lo strascico?  
− Inciamperei, − intervenne Souichi, pur vagamente intimorito da cotanta intraprendenza femminile che gli turbinava intorno spudorata.  
− Va bene, faremo a meno dello strascico, − concesse Kanako, − ma non sfuggirai ai tacchi. Al principe _piacciono_. − Alla sua occhiata in tralice sbottò: − Se sei riuscito ad andare _a cavallo_ , con quella roba ai piedi…!  
− Per le mani siamo d’accordo sull’organza? – s’intromise la moglie del guantaio, che non aveva colto il feroce conflitto in corso tra i fratelli.  
− Dovrebbe andar bene, − replicò la giovane. − Per la lunghezza ci regoleremo secondo quella delle maniche.  
Souichi analizzò i propri avambracci ombreggiati di peluria e sibilò con una cadenza sinistra:  
− Non starai pensando di costringermi anche a fare una ceretta, giusto sorella mia (*)…?  
− Ma hai appena detto che lo strascico non lo vuoi… Scegli tu se preferisci esibire gli arti superiori o quelli inferiori, − sussurrò dolcemente lei, la cui voce sembrava adesso miele modulato.  
− Malva o pesca, per il rossetto? – chiese la matrona dai fianchi imponenti che rovistava tra le boccette dei cosmetici.  
In cuor suo, Souichi si domandò a quale sfumatura cromatica corrispondesse esattamente il ‘malva’.  
Qualcuno sventolò sotto il naso di Kanako svariate paia di orecchini: casomai avesse scelto i lampadari dai cristalli rossi e oro, l’uomo era fermamente deciso ad inghiottirli appena uscito in strada, piuttosto che lasciarli ciondolare liberamente ai suoi lobi.  
− Il ferro è pronto! − comunicò festosamente a tutti l’acconciatrice di capelli.  
Souichi si rese conto che, forse forse, affrontare le brame lubriche del loro principe in calore sarebbe stato più semplice per lui che ricevere quel trattamento serenamente.  
  
Dopo averlo truccato, depilato ed impennacchiato a dovere, il singolare gruppetto scortò Souichi alla sua cavalcatura in un fastidioso crescendo di vezzosità, tra parossismi di lacrimucce d’occasione: vista dall’esterno, l’intera mascherata avrebbe potuto essere scambiata per l’addio ad una cara figlia che stava per essere data in sposa oppure, chiudendo misericordiosamente un occhio sul suo abbigliamento, per il congedo di un figlio coraggioso che si accingeva ad inseguire la guerra in terre lontane.  
Souichi tentò ugualmente di darsi un contegno partendo al galoppo, cosa che gli riuscì difficile a causa dei boccoli artificiali che gli cadevano di quanto in quanto sul viso e del cavallo bolso che gli avevano rifilato.  
“La mente umana è _davvero_ perversa,” considerò nauseato. Affinché la farsa risultasse credibile, per una volta tanto quelle megere non si erano risparmiate dal condividere ritagli di seta, piccoli gioielli e ombretti sgargianti; eppure, madama Matsuda esclusa, era la stessa gentaglia che non avrebbe scucito spontaneamente un centesimo se pure gli fossi strisciato moribondo sulla soglia di casa: quel teatrino raffazzonato doveva rappresentare per loro l’equivalente di una partecipazione a un funerale o ad un’esecuzione capitale; un evento che, per via della sua eccezionalità morbosa, era in grado di accantonare per un po’ la loro noia.  
Kanako poteva anche continuare a ripetergli che era un male giudicare gli altri stando solamente al suo orgogliosissimo ed ipercritico punto di vista, ma Souichi riteneva che lei non avesse ancora vissuto abbastanza a lungo per comprendere le sue scelte: conosceva soltanto i lati comodi del sopravvivere grazie alla carità altrui, ma non riusciva a capire quanto fosse frustrante sforzarsi di allungare una mano per elemosinare attenzioni e beni di sussistenza. In più, Souichi odiava sentirsi in debito, persino quand’era strettamente necessario.  
Eppure continuava ad avanzare con determinazione selvaggia, per quanto glielo permettessero la povera bestia ansante che trasportava le sue gonne ingombranti e il Sole che batteva sul suo capo, appesantito da ornamenti che non era abituato a portare.  
− Ehilà, fanciulla! – lo apostrofò qualcuno, facendolo trasalire. – Dove vai di bello?  
Souichi si voltò, scoprendo che alcuni uccellini, per la maggior parte comodamente appollaiati sui rami di un nocciolo, lo stavano occhieggiando divertiti.  
− Vado incontro al mio futuro sposo, che non ha idea di dove io possa trovarmi, − rispose sardonico l’unico umano.  
Ma il più sfacciato tra i volatili, che la sapeva lunga, gli consigliò beffardo:  
− Stoffe preziose e frivoli nastri potranno coprire il complesso, ma non nascondere l’essenziale. Tagliati via ciò che è di troppo; per diventare regina non ne hai bisogno.  
− Quello che la Natura mi ha dato, lo porterò in dote: ad uccelli ben più esotici di voi è interessato il nostro principe, − lo rimbeccò Souichi arrossendo, e passò oltre.  
  
Tetsuhiro esaminò il dodicesimo piede che lo aveva calciato da quella mattina, speranzoso come ad ogni nuovo tentativo, quando due colombe si posarono sulle sue spalle canticchiando:  
− Dov’è il vigore? Dov’è la sdegno? Se quella è chi cerchi, noi siamo di legno.  
− Di che v’impicciate? – proruppe stizzita la candidata.  
− Minacciaci ancora, femmina, e ti caveremo gli occhi, − risposero in coro i volatili, pigolando ancora teneramente.  
− Pensavo che nelle fiabe questo fosse compito dei corvi malvagi, − bofonchiò lei confusa. Le bestiole scrollarono metaforicamente le spalle.  
− Al giorno d’oggi chi vuoi che becchi, al primo colpo, un lavoro adatto alle sue competenze?  
Tetsuhiro, avvilito ed esasperato, per quella volta lasciò correre e se ne tornò al castello.  
Quando il banditore lo raggiunse per riferirgli che i cartelli da lui richiesti erano stati affissi in tutto il regno, lo trovò rannicchiato tra cumuli di oggetti inutili a frignare sonoramente.  
− Partite per un viaggio, mio signore? – gli domandò cauto, pur conoscendo la risposta.  
− Fuggo altrove a spurgare il mio dolore. Che ci faccio qui, se il mio amore non mi vuole? La neve potrebbe ricoprire il mio cuore con un bianco drappo e la primavera arrivare a scioglierlo, ma il mio ardore per quella persona resterebbe immutato.  
Kunihiro il banditore non ricordava che l’erede al trono avesse commesso atti tanto turpi da costringerlo a fare i bagagli, questa volta; ma chi era lui per valutare le sue stranezze? Magari l’aria di campagna gli avrebbe rinfrescato la mente, oltre che l’umore.  
− Faccio preparare la carrozza? – chiese quindi senza scomporsi.  
− Preferisco andare a piedi, − gli rispose a sorpresa Tetsuhiro. Il principe sorrise impotente: − A forza di continui ricevimenti e banchetti, sono già ingrassato di tre chili.  
  
Con le scarpe dai tacchi delicati che lottavano col fango, trascinandosi dietro un cavallo che ormai si rifiutava di portarlo a spasso, Souichi raggiunse stremato una taverna.  
− Birra! – ordinò ancor prima di stravaccarsi su una sedia. Il crepuscolo era vicino, l’acconciatura distrutta e le sue vesti sporche di erba e terra, ma la reggia ancora non era comparsa nel suo orizzonte.  
− Desiderate qualcosa che vi riempia lo stomaco oltre a rovinarvi il fegato, madamigella? – disse tra i denti il ragazzo che serviva ai tavoli, posandogli davanti un boccale traboccante di schiuma.  
− Quanta acredine! – commentò Souichi, tracannando un grosso sorso del liquido dorato.  
− Hiroto non ha passato i provini per il ruolo di principessa ed è finito a fare la comparsa, − gli spiegò un ragazzo dai capelli chiari (**), sporgendosi verso di lui. – Sperava fosse la volta buona per portarsi a letto Tetsuhiro invece di dover ascoltare i suoi piagnistei, ma gli è andata male.  
− E tu chi saresti, invece? – gli domandò la finta aspirante sposa che, ammorbidita dall’alcol, sorvolò cortesemente sulla sua ultima frase.  
− Sono Masaki il fabbro. Con questa storia non c’entro un accidente, ma permetto al produttore di colarmi cera fusa addosso una volta la settimana e così ho avuto una particina.  
“Proprio una combriccola di begli elementi!” pensò Souichi, ma la stanchezza, la fame e l’insoddisfazione iniziavano a compromettere persino il suo non proprio infallibile gaydar (***).  
Infatti, quando lo sconosciuto gli chiese se voleva favorire, si avventò sul cibo offerto come se quella fosse stata la sua ultima occasione utile per consumare un pasto decente… e forse era proprio così, in effetti: se il palazzo reale era lontano quanto aveva calcolato e la sua cavalcatura aveva smesso di collaborare, gli conveniva risparmiare quanto più possibile sulla piccola cifra che, previdente, aveva portato con sé.  
Fu per questo che Souichi smise definitivamente di farsi scrupoli, bevendo e mangiando a spese altrui fino a quando non si sentì sazio, senza però badare alla strana lucina che adesso illuminava gli occhi di Masaki, il quale lo osservava come se fosse stato un prodigio o almeno un animaletto abbastanza interessante: del resto, se clausole sessiste volevano che la protagonista di una fiaba fosse sempre docile e buona, nessuno si preoccupava mai che fosse anche un filino furba.  
− La Luna è in cielo, ma il sentiero è insidioso. Che intenzioni hai, ragazza mia? – s’informò Masaki non appena Souichi gli sembrò sufficientemente ubriaco.  
− Per stanotte mi riposerò nel bosco, poi riprenderò il cammino. Qui alla taverna non affittano camere.  
− Ma è pericoloso! La foresta è piena di kuma allupati (****)!  
− So difendermi, − brontolò Souichi. – Ho preso lezioni di kenpo anche se non si direbbe, visto che dimentico tutto ciò che ho imparato ogni volta che un omosessuale ci prova con me (*****).  
− Non ti faranno mai accedere alla corte _con quei capelli_ , − si affrettò allora a precisare il secondo uomo, giocandosi il tutto per tutto. Tatsumi parve riflettere sulle sue parole.  
− Hinako-sensei ama farmeli crescere all’istante quando sono sciolti, così da coprire certe parti del corpo durante le scene osé, − dovette ammettere.  
Masaki gli diede qualche pacca sulla schiena per confortarlo.  
− Per stanotte, principessa, coricati nel fienile di casa mia invece che tra le radici di un albero, − propose ai suoi occhietti lucidi e frastornati. – Su, vieni: ti mostrerò la mia collezione di manette.  
  
Tetsuhiro si accoccolò alla base di un albero, senza riuscire però a trovare una posizione comoda.  
– Mi domando come sia possibile che certa gente vada pazza per il campeggio… – mugugnò, tremando nel mantello che lo riparava appena dal contatto diretto con la nuda terra. Poi si rivolse alla pianta: – Ma tu non dovresti esaudire i desideri di chi viene a piangere sulle tue radici? Io non lo avrò fatto tre volte al giorno, ma di sicuro ti ho innaffiato parecchio…  
– Sì, però posso soltanto coprirti d’oro e d’argento, – puntualizzò il nocciolo.  
– Ah, pardon…  
– Voi nobili vi lamentate al minimo intoppo! – sbuffò l’arbusto. – Ora non potrai lagnarti di avere piselli nascosti sotto il materasso, perlomeno, – lo canzonò derisorio.  
– Li preferisco sopra, – mormorò il principe senza dargli troppo peso. – Chi abita in quella casetta laggiù? – Indicò il punto luminoso più vicino nei paraggi.  
– Masaki il fabbro.  
– Potrei chiedergli ospitalità, – meditò ad alta voce. – Magari sarà disposto ad aiutare il figlio del suo sire più di un vegetale screanzato.  
– Pulisciti almeno la faccia da quella sporcizia o non ti darà mai corda, maledetto raccomandato! – strillò il nocciolo.  
– Domani manderò qualcuno ad abbatterti, – lo minacciò Tetsuhiro, rimettendosi in piedi per raggiungere la nuova meta: la sua amata lo avrebbe rivisto fresco e riposato, al meglio delle sue possibilità.  
  
Masaki e un intontito Souichi sedettero davanti al focolare spento. Se il nostro sventurato eroe fosse stato un po’ più perspicace e meno avvinazzato, probabilmente non sarebbe rimasto invischiato in quella trappola, ma intuì che qualcosa non andava solo quando sentì il chiavistello scattare.  
Il biondo gli si avvicinò con stampata in volto un’espressione più che allusiva e allungò una mano verso la sua, che egli riuscì a stento a sottrarre.  
– Non avvicinarti! – ringhiò in tono ostile, senza però suonare abbastanza convincente. Arretrando inciampò, e non finì steso al suolo soltanto perché Masaki lo afferrò in tempo.  
− Smettila di scappare, Souichi, − gli bisbigliò suadente, senza accennare a mollare la presa. – È arrivato il momento che anche tu sia messo alla prova.  
Detto questo, semplicemente rovesciò un piatto di lenticchie sul pavimento e attese soddisfatto.  
− … Pensavo mi avresti legato da qualche parte e violentato, − confessò l’altro senza capire. – Che dovrei farci, con quella roba?  
− Dividere le lenticchie buone da quelle cattive col sostegno di colombelle e tortorelle, − spiegò Masaki passandogli il copione.  
− Non penso che le tortorelle accorreranno in mio soccorso, visto come le ho trattate, − borbottò Souichi. Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e lesse:  


 _Masaki il fabbro, d’accordo con una fazione di aristocratici decisi a salvaguardare se non la morale perlomeno il lignaggio, rallenta Souichi facendogli svolgere una serie di compiti inutili perché convinto che una persona di origini incerte non sia adatta a diventare regina._  
 _Alla fine, quando si stanno per perdere le speranze, la Fata Madrina (♂) salta fuori da un cesto calato dall’alto in stile_ deus ex machina _e svela che in realtà i Tatsumi appartengono ad un’antica e nobilissima stirpe._  
 _Il matrimonio col principe Tetsuhiro viene celebrato e **consumato** ; tutti vivono felici e contenti._

Il giovane aggrottò la fronte davanti a quel ‘consumato’ scritto in grassetto e pure sottolineato, ma si limitò a scambiare un’occhiata d’intesa e mera rassegnazione con Masaki: contro le autrici depravate c’era poco che si potesse fare.  
− Credevo volessi metterti tra me e Tetsuhiro.  
Masaki scosse il capo.  
− Ho un fidanzato nuovo, adesso, − raccontò con aria sognante. − La scorsa volta abbiamo usato un _giocattolo_ che…  
− Sì, sì, ho capito! – lo stoppò Souichi, imbarazzato. Raccolse le gonne e si sedette tra la cenere. – Ma tu guarda che mi tocca fare, coi bambini del Terzo Mondo che non hanno manco i legumi marci di cui cibarsi… e il mio mal di testa da sbornia di sicuro non facilita le cose…  
L’improvviso sfondarsi della porta d’ingresso fece voltare i due presenti, gelandoli: una sagoma sozza con un'accetta stretta in mano avanzò calpestando le schegge, avvolta nella fioca luce notturna; il suo sguardo scintillava di un sentimento che esulava dalla normale furia.  
− Non ci sono bestie mannare in questo racconto, vero? – chiese perplesso Souichi.  
– Amore mio, ti ho visto dalla finestra… – tartagliò stralunato il principe Tetsuhiro. – Perché sei inginocchiato in questa posa fraintendibile davanti a un uomo che non sono io?  
– … Ci conosciamo?  
– È quello che dovresti sposare, – interloquì Masaki, prima che Tetsuhiro ricominciasse a piangere oppure si sfogasse su di lui affettandolo.  
− Scusa, ma non sono bravo a memorizzare le facce della gente, − disse Souichi stancamente, per poi aggiungere in fretta quando vide Masaki roteare gli occhi: − È che conciato così non ti avevo riconosciuto… cioè, insomma…  
− Quando saremo alla reggia potremo vestirci di gemme e di seta, − promise Tetsuhiro desolato, prendendogli entrambe le mani tra le sue. – Ma non sarebbe il caso di metterci in strada? Ho dimenticato di avvertire mio padre che uscivo; le guardie mi staranno cercando ovunque.  
− Dovresti evitare di scomparire nel nulla dopo certe sparate: gli altri si preoccupano e pensano subito che tu sia andato a suicidarti, − lo rimproverò Masaki. – Io l’ho fatto una volta soltanto e mi hanno ritrovato quando avevo i polsi già tagliati, visto che non sono più l’uke principale della trama, − concluse irritato.  
Souichi si risollevò da terra, ripulendosi poi le vesti dalla polvere con l’aiuto non richiesto di Tetsuhiro. Seguirono due rapidi manrovesci.  
− Vabbè… noi ce ne andiamo. – Udendo dei rintocchi lontani segnare il tardo orario, egli osservò: − Fortuna che qui non frega niente a nessuno, dello scoccare della mezzanotte!  
Preso in prestito un frustino da Masaki, sferzarono il cavallo indolente e si inoltrarono nel buio inseguendo nuove avventure.  
Nonostante qualche incomprensione e più lanci di oggetti, giacquero diverse volte nel peccato spacciandosi per una poco credibile (benché ormai prossima) coppia di neo-sposini e raggiunsero il palazzo reale soltanto la settimana successiva, spossati il doppio di quanto non fossero all’inizio, con Souichi a cui dolevano abbastanza le terga da non avere alcuna voglia di affidarle ad un supporto scomodo come una sella.  
Che ruolo avessero avuto in tutto questo il suddetto frustino e le famigerate scarpette, la tradizione non ce l’ha tramandato.

* * *

(*) Per coerenza qui avrei dovuto metterci _oneechan_ , ma mi pareva che non rendesse l’idea altrettanto efficacemente…  
(**) La storiella di Cenerentola pubblicata su _GUSH_ è stata accompagnata da parecchie illustrazioni a colori, tra cui una dove compaiono i personaggi di **Challengers** e **Tyrant** al completo: accanto a Kunihiro versione chibi, c’è un biondino che ho presunto essere Masaki (nel manga, comunque, ha i capelli chiari).  
(***) Contrazione di _gay_ \+ _radar_ , ovviamente. X°D  
(****) Chiaramente è un’allusione alle _doujinshi_ **Aru Hi, Mori no Naka** , nelle quali Tetsuhiro è rappresentato come un orso ( _kuma_ ) e Souichi come un lupo ( _ookami_ ).  
(*****) Nel secondo volume di **Challengers** , Morinaga ci fa sapere che il suo Senpai ha deciso d’imparare tecniche di autodifesa dopo essere stato quasi stuprato dal professor Miyoshi.


End file.
